Eyes With Envy
by EmW05
Summary: Life was beyond miserable for Davis Griffin. Her parents decided she should live with the perfect role model, her cousin Brooke Davis. What will happen when Davis nearly takes Brooke’s reign as Queen of Tree Hill? NH some JP and BL
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One..._**

Yes, my parents sent me to live with them. They mainly sent me to live with her. They said she would be a good influence on me. They had always been so oblivious and naive. Yes, I despised them. I had always despised them so don't alert the press this is nothing new.  
  
As long as I could remember, I hated my parents. Whether it was because they told me not to play with worms when I was five or if it was when my mother told me that if I continued to eat Oreos then I was going to be a fat cow. She would say, "No daughter of mine is going to be fat especially not my little Davis."  
  
Maybe she should have looked in the mirror; the liposuction was not doing all it was cracked up to do. She still had saddlebags and I sware to god in a routine facelift, routine only for my mother, they made one of her eyebrows permanently higher than the other. She always looked desperately confused. I loved it.  
  
It was a possibility that I hated my parents because of my horrid name. Davis Raney Griffin. Davis after my mother's maiden name, Raney after the doctor who delivered me and of course Griffin the last name of my money hungry, greedy bastard of a father. My name sounded as if it could be a serious New York Law firm. Injured or arrested, come to Davis, Raney, and Griffin the best attorneys in all of the Bronx.  
  
I rolled my eyes at my thoughts and lay back on the bed in my Pepto-Bismol pink room. It made me feel as if I needed some form of nausea medication. I hated pink. The fact that every girl was completely infatuated with the color from the time learn colors until the time where they come to the realization that pink is not as cool and sexy as the suspected.  
  
Brooke hated pink. That was one of the few things she and I agreed on. My number one vice, other than pink, was cheerleaders. Pink-loving, pom-pom waving, basketball-player screwing cheerleaders and as I had heard from multiple people around Tree Hill my cousin Brooke Davis was two out of those three.  
  
That made me have to hate her. My parents looked at her as the perfect child. This was because the didn't have to see her creep into the house at three thirty in the morning shitface drunk stumbling up the stairs and once up them nearly passing out at the top.  
  
The first night I was there was an early night for her, two a.m. and I had to help her into her pajamas. That was the night she asked me several rude and crude questions which to this day am still a little traumatized by. I so desperately wanted to get a video camera and tape her every move and every word to send to my parents showing them that she was not a role model.  
  
I will give her one thing. She had impeccable taste in the opposite sex. They guy she was constantly seen with was definitely not bad looking. She knew how to pick 'em.  
  
The first day at Tree Hill High everyone who saw me immediately knew who I was. I was Brooke Davis cousin. Whispers said that I was a drug addict or that I had been a prostitute in New York. Everyone said they knew I was her relative by the way I walked. I had mastered the bitch walk, wonderful. I didn't in any way to be compared to her, but I should have known it was going to happen.  
  
Everyone knew everyone else's business around here. They only way we knew other people's business back home was if they were on the cover of or in the National Enquirer or Star the next day.  
  
I saw her standing in my doorway. Narrowing my eyes at her I turned the music on my headphones up. Her mouth moved but thankfully her voice was inaudible. All I got was the last word, "Bitch."  
  
"Wench!" I screamed back as she left the room. I rolled my eyes and reached for my cell phone.  
  
When I left New York my parents told me they were going to take my phone away. They said I needed to focus on my new surroundings. I told them that I had begun searching for retirement homes and found the perfect one for them, a home in Jersey for plastic surgery addicts and balding self absorbed business men.  
  
My mother believed me, even when I told her there was a law in New Jersey against silicone so she would have to get her implants taken out before crossing the Stateline. I shook my head at the thought. My stupid socialite mother.  
  
I rolled off the bed and stumbled over pieces of clothing to finally reach the bathroom. My hair that was blonde as a child now appeared to be a chestnut brown. I searched through drawer after drawer for my contacts. When I finally found them, I dropped my glasses onto the marble top and put the first contact in. The brown pigment of the contact covered the emerald green of my eyes. I had my mother's eyes.  
  
Brooke screeched from the bottom of the stairs, "Davis are you ready?"  
  
I peaked out of the room to see my cousin dressed in full out cheerleader gear. She even had a blue bag that said Brooke Raven Cheerleader. "It's not Halloween, ya know."  
  
She scoffed at me, "Very funny but seriously," She tapped on her watch, "Hurry up."  
  
Standing at the top of the stairs I yelled, "Where am I going, especially with you dressed like that? Customers really enjoy the cheerleader get-up, huh?" I raised one eyebrow, "And no, I will not be your pimp, so don't even ask me."  
  
Brooke raised her middle finger at me and I smiled. "You are going to your very first high school basketball game. Fine Arts High has made you a sporting even virgin."  
  
"You have no idea how crazy those band competitions get."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me. "Get dressed."  
  
"I'm serious, they are insane..."  
  
She gave me an aggravated look and I walked back into my room. My favorite jeans lay on the floor along with my red cashmere turtleneck. What, just because I am an "angsty" fifteen year old doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the occasional fine piece of clothing.  
  
My brush sat in the bathroom onto of my book of the moment, a collection of Emily Dickinson's poetry. I opened the book and began to read. I ran the brush through my hair. My reading and hair brushing was interrupted by a bellowing Brooke. "Damnit Davis, don't you understand I am in a hurry?"  
  
I screamed back, "Don't you understand I don't care."  
  
Running down the stairs, I almost tripped on piles of Brooke's dirty or clean; I'm not sure, clothes. I pointed to them and looked at her, "Ever considered putting those in the laundry room so someone might consider cleaning them?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "Not really. Someone will trip on them and do it for me."  
  
"That person will probably be me."  
  
"So thank you ahead of time."  
  
I crossed my arms and slipped my feet into black flats. Brooke watched me carefully. "Can I help you?" I asked her as I reached for my purse off of the bottom step.  
  
"You're almost cute you know that?"  
  
"Gee, thanks." I pushed my hair over my shoulder and tied it into a knot. She obviously wasn't so good at giving out compliments so I suppose that was one. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was supposed to say, "So are you" but I sure as hell didn't. She didn't need one more person telling her how insanely gorgeous she was. Brooke told herself that enough every time she looked into the mirror.  
  
I have caught her. The routine goes a little something like this: Brooke runs her fingers through her hair. Her hand slows down and caresses her chin. She smiles and says something along the lines of, "Why am I so good looking?" or the typical grin followed by "Now I know why people are so jealous of me."  
  
I started to laugh at the thought and Brooke looked at me, "Something funny?"  
  
I shook my head, "Definitely not."  
  
She reached for her car keys and looked at me, "Were leaving."  
  
"Okay. Thanks for the warning."  
  
We got into her Lexus SC430 and I requested that we put the top down. She laughed at me, "Not in this outfit we aren't and plus just because this is the south doesn't mean it is like ninety degrees all year long."  
  
Did she think I was stupid? "Really Brooke, because golly jeez I have never left New York City, I thought that it would be sweltering hot down here." I spoke in my best southern belle accent until I said New York.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
I smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"I don't know how I am going to fix you." She said as we stopped at a traffic light.  
  
I put down my visor and opened the mirror. My contact had folded over. "I don't know either."  
  
She looked over at me, "Why do you do that?"  
  
"What?" I asked, looking up at her and then turning to the mirror, putting my contact back in.  
  
"Cover your eyes."  
  
"Cause I hate my mother." I closed my eyes tightly and looked back over at her, "Green."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The light is green." Slowly I said, "That means go where I am from."  
  
I caught Brooke rolling her eyes and I smirked. This was going to be more fun than I had ever expected.  
  
Walking into the gym, I followed behind her and almost enjoyed all the attention I was getting. Guys hollered at me and girls looked at me in disgust.  
  
"I heard she got kicked out of her house in New York." "No, I heard she was a drug addict."  
  
I smiled and looked up at the girls who were gossiping. They closed there mouths and as I walked away I noticed the talking began again.  
  
"Damn, she is hott." "Brooke is hotter." "No way, this girl is edgier." "You're right, plus her boobs are bigger."  
  
I looked down at myself and then at Brooke. They were right. I began to laugh and she looked back at me. I shook my head, "Nothing."  
  
I felt eyes burning my back and I slowly turned around. Brooke boy toy stood directly behind me with a basketball in his arms. "Lucas," Brooke cried out as she threw herself into his arms. His eyes remained on me as he patted her on the back.  
  
She looked back at me, "Oh, Lucas you know my cousin Davis."  
  
He put his hand out, "No I don't think we have met."  
  
"Probably, they basically hide me and don't allow me out in public. You know the family name counts on the youth."  
  
He smiled at me and laughed, "Understandable."  
  
Brooke quickly took his arm and mouthed, "No" to me. "Walk you to the locker room?" She asked Lucas.  
  
He nodded, "Nice meeting you, Davis."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine."  
  
He smiled once more at me and was lead away by the evil cousin. She turned her head and narrowed her eyes at me, giving me the death stare.  
  
I put my hands up and acted scared. I then put my hands on my hips and cocked my head to one side. I climbed up the bleachers and sat next to a familiar person.  
  
She turned to me, "Davis right? Brooke's cousin?"  
  
"Guilty."  
  
The girl put her hand out, "Haley James."  
  
"Davis Griffin." I leaned forward and looked at her, "You're not on Brooke's team are you?"  
  
"If the team you are referring to the sex-crazed, cheerleading, alcoholic posse then no, I am not on that team."  
  
I smiled at her, "Finally someone who hasn't been brought over to the darkside."  
  
She laughed at me, "Not yet at least." She pointed out to the basketball court, "See number twenty three?" I nodded, "My boyfriend and has tried to bring me to the so called darkside."  
  
I laughed at her, "How has that gone over?"  
  
"Not well, but the parties are almost fun. You should come tonight."  
  
"How do you know there will be one?"  
  
She shook her head and put her elbow on her knees, "You are so obviously new here. There is always a party after a game. No matter win or lose, there is always one."  
  
"Might be fun."  
  
Haley nodded, "I'll take you. So you don't have to ride with Brooke."  
  
"How considerate of you."  
  
We both laughed. Finally I had found an ally in a sea of basketball players and cheerleaders. A friend who was a little like me. Now my trip could be a little more bearable. I tapped Haley on the arm, "Here come the cheerleaders."  
  
"Here comes the fun."


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two..._**

Okay, fine. I will admit it. The game was exciting. I never realized that basketball was that difficult or that the games were that endless. Haley told me that they don't usually last that long and the only reason this particular one did was because it went into overtime. I told her that is why I appreciated band concerts and plays. They always lasted the exact same amount of time. She laughed at me and called me sheltered. I knew she was right.  
  
Haley stood near the doors to the locker room. Steps away, a tall, broad shouldered man spoke to Haley's number 23. The two argued until 23 had reached his breaking point. He stormed toward us as he dug through his gym bag on his shoulder.  
  
He pointed to the doors at the end of the hall. Turning back to the man he said, "You wonder why I left... and I think now you should."  
  
The man was becoming aggravated, "I am looking out for you. Scouts were there. Fouling out in the second quarter isn't going to get you to your dream."  
  
23 started to walk away. Haley and I followed several steps behind. He turned around, "You mean your dream."  
  
Shocked the man said nothing.  
  
We continued silently until we reached the parking lot. The guy looked at me and then back at Haley. "You look familiar." He said as he threw his bag and a basketball into his trunk.  
  
"She's Brooke's cousin." Haley said as she fiddled with her car keys.  
  
Slamming his trunk closed, he looked up at me, "No kidding?"  
  
"Would anyone kid about that?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Depends on the person."  
  
I cocked my head to the side and leaned against his car. He stared at me and I said, "So last name Scott. Like Lucas Scott?"  
  
He looked irritated, I ddin't care. "Yeah."  
  
"Brothers?"  
  
"Half." He crossed his arms, "Same dad."  
  
I nodded my head, "And would that be the oh-so-charming fellow you had the yell fest with back there?"  
  
"That would be him."  
  
"Man," I put my hands in my pockets, "With that personality I can she why he was such a ladies man."  
  
Haley laughed and he whipped his head to look at her, "What?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
Realizing I hadn't introduced myself, I yelled to him as I got in the passenger side of Haley's car. I stood up and peaked my head over the top of the car, "I'm Davis by the way."  
  
"Nathan." He said rolling down his passenger side window.  
  
I smiled and climbed back into the car. Turning to Haley I said, "He never said anything about a party."  
  
She patted me on the head, "Oh Davis, it's a given."  
  
"But we lost."  
  
"All the more reason," She smiled at me. Taking a sharp corner, she turned back to me, "What's a girl like you doing here?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Summarize."  
  
I sorted through my purse for a piece of gum. Offering her a piece I said, "My parents whole life revolved around telling me how perfect Brooke was..."  
  
Haley laughed, "Joking."  
  
Shaking my head, she took the gum and we pulled up to an apartment building. Releaved to not have to finish the story I looked out the window. Haley climbed out and I did the same. "So we are here."  
  
"Home sweet home." She turned to me and smiled.  
  
"So this is party central?" I followed her to the front door. She nodded her head as she turned the key in the lock. "Own key."  
  
"Of course." Walking into the house she said, "It's a necessity."  
  
Hearing a noise behind us, I slowly turned around to see an ocean of people swell into the apartment. I looked back at Haley, almost nervous. She patted me on the back. I watched Brooke parade into the apartment, followed by an annoyed Lucas and a curly haired cheerleader. Unlike Brooke, she was not dressed in her uniform, she wore dark blue jeans and a black concert tee with Ramones scribbled across.  
  
I felt a hand on my back and quickly turned around. A medium sized dark headed guy stood so close to me I could almost feel his eyes on my breasts. Behind him stood Nathan with a beer in his hand. I looked at the guy, "Up here," and half-smiled. "Thanks, can I help you?" I asked him.  
  
"I play basketball." He said as he put his hands on my hips.  
  
Was that supposed to be a line? If it was, I knew he didn't get any girls. I pushed his hands off, "I know thirty one ways to make a guy cry."  
  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
  
Rolling my eyes at him, I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I turned around, "Are you an idiot? I'm not interested."  
  
"He's smart." Nathan said, taking a long swig from his beer bottle.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, "Look who's talking."  
  
"No really I am."  
  
Starting to walk away, I figured I would humor him. "How so?"  
  
"I got a twenty three on my ACT this year."  
  
I put my hands on my hips, "Wow." He smiled thinking he had conquered me. I leaned close to him and whispered into his ear, "I might have been impressed if I hadn't gotten that when I was in the seventh grade." Pulling away, I smiled at him and walked away.  
  
Before I could reach the couch where Haley was sitting with Lucas and Brooke, I was stopped by the curly headed cheerleader. "Ya know I was contemplating not talking to you when I walked in."  
  
I crossed my arms and said, "Wow you Tree Hill folks sure are charming."  
  
She smirked at me and said, "But then I saw you talk to Tim and Nathan like they could go blow themselves and I knew that you were an alright kid." She paused, "No one talks to them like that."  
  
"Someone needed to. Tim, I guess, had his hands all over me like he had never seen a girl before." She handed me her cup and I took a long drink. "White Russian?" I looked up at her and she nodded. "Someone is making mixed drinks?"  
  
She shook her head and pointed to herself, "Well I am. I'm Peyton by the way. Want one?"  
  
"Davis and hell yeah." I followed her into the kitchen. Brooke and Lucas now stood in there. Brooke was leaning over Lucas, who was leaning on the refrigerator.  
  
"Pick your poison." Peyton said as she reached for a plastic cup.  
  
Watching Brooke and Lucas out of the corner out of my eye, I told Peyton, "How about a tequila sunrise?"  
  
She nodded and looked back at me, "Coming right up."  
  
Peyton handed me the drink and we walked toward Brooke and Lucas. Peyton spoke first, "Tough game Luke."  
  
He nodded and Brooke put her arm around his shoulder, "Yeah, you win some, you lose some ya know?"  
  
I nodded my head, "Success is counted sweetest by those who never succeed."  
  
His eyes smiled at me and Brooke's mouth frowned. "What are you saying Davis? That they never win..."  
  
"Calm down Brooke." He lowered his head to get Brooke to move her arm. "Emily Dickinson." Lucas said to me.  
  
Nodding my head I said, "The distant strains of triumph break, agonized and clear." I followed him back into the living room and we sat down on the couch.  
  
Brooke wiggled in between us. Lucas leaned forward and said, "You read poetry."  
  
"I love anything involving the fine arts. Poetry, plays, anything."  
  
He smiled at me and Brooke was becoming irritated. She pushed me back, "Okay enough of this philosophical crap..."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at her, "Its not philosophy we are talking about Brooke."  
  
"Does it matter Davis? He's not interested." She stood up and reached for Lucas's hands. "Shall we?"  
  
He looked at me, "Go. We will have plenty of time to talk about poetry."  
  
He smiled and took her hands. She looked back at me and yelled, "No you won't."  
  
"She is being insanely juvenile." I said turning to Peyton.  
  
"What else is new?" She asked me.  
  
Haley plopped down next to me on the couch, "Heard you seriously told of Nathan and Tim."  
  
I nodded, "Maybe it will knock them back down to reality. The real world is definitely waiting for their return."  
  
Peyton laughed at me, "Please explain."  
  
"They seriously need to come to the realization that not every girl in the town is in desperate need to jump on top of them just because they are basketball players." I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned forward.  
  
Peyton and Haley looked at each other and then at me. "What?" I asked them.  
  
"I sense some animosity toward..." Peyton started.  
  
"Everything?" I finished for her.  
  
"Something like that." Haley said.  
  
"You sensed right."  
  
I looked around the room filled with groping, beer hungry Tree Hill students. Ever from across the room I could spot Lucas. He was standing on the edge of a circle which surrounded Brooke. He was staring directly in my direction. I looked behind me, there was no one there. I pointed at myself and he nodded. I shook my head knowing that there was no possibly way he was interested in me.  
  
Knowing that he was far too handsome to turn down I had to the apartment. I took Peyton's hand and lead her outside with me. She looked confused and I said, "Just come with me."  
  
We sat on the stoop outside. I turned around to see Haley walk out. She sat next to me and I said, "So tell me everything you know about my cousin."  
  
"We could be here a while." Peyton said.  
  
I looked at my watch, "I have all night." 

**Author Note:** To address some questions, Brooke's father and Davis's mother and brother and sister. That is why Davis' first name is the same as Brooke last name. Yes, this story will have some Brucas in it and maybe some Davis/Lucas action but maybe not... I'm not going to give that away so early in the story. :)  
Sorry for the lack of updates on my stories, I have been really busy and out of town.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form own One Tree Hill; however I do own **Davis Griffin**, her **mother**, and **Owen Linley**._

**Author Note:** If you want to have a visual of Davis, look up Lyndsy Fonseca. Or if you want to know what Owen looks like go to and search Zane Holtz.

* * *

**_Chapter Three..._**

I woke up Monday morning expecting the same pathetically average day that I had been having for the past three weeks. My days consisted of waking, annoying, eating, and sleeping. I thought this day would be no different.

As I walked down the spiral staircase expecting to see Brooke dressed in her La Perla Satin robe sipping on a Mocha Latte I noticed that she was not alone. A familiar head of chocolate brown hair sat next to her on the leather couch. I closed my eyes so tightly that I became dizzy. I squeezed the tighter hoping that she would go away. A bubby rose in my throat and my body tried to cough. I held it in as long as I could, not wanting her to know I was there.

The cough finally emerged and the two beautiful brunettes slowly turned their heads. My mother wore an emerald green Juicy Couture velour jacket. She smiled and Brooke did the same. I watched there signature dimples cave in. I put my hands over my mouth covering the dimples that resembled theirs.

"Davis." My mother called out to me as she slowly got up off the couch. She walked toward me and I told myself not to run away. Thankfully I didn't and she put her arms around me. Brooke raised one eyebrow at me as if she were mocking me. She pulled away from me and studied me. She was acting as if she hadn't seen me in years. Looking back at Brooke she said, "Looks like you are already dressing like your cousin." She looked back at me.

I gave her a half hearted smile and dug my hands deep into my distressed blue jean jacket. Cringing at the words I was about to say, I took a deep breath and said, "Yes well living with someone like Brooke will really change a person." I smiled knowing that what I had just said what exactly what my mother wanted to hear.

Tugging at the low waistband of the James Perse Olive pants that I had borrowed from Brooke earlier that morning, I looked over at her. I walked toward Brooke and sat down next to her. Crossing my legs, I let my Marc Jacobs red ballet flat dangle off my foot. Into my ear she whispered, "The pants look better on you."

I watched her dimples and smiled back at her, "I hope they look okay. I can't exactly see. No contacts."

"I noticed." Brooke said, "Green." She pointed to my eyes and I nodded.

My mother walked into the living room and sat across from me. Brooke stood up, "I need to get ready for school." She headed up the stairs.

"Will you bring down my contacts?" I yelled to her.

"Yes!" She screamed back. I heard her door slam.

The room was silent and the tension between the two of us was so thick that you couldn't cut it with a knife. You would need a chainsaw. Understanding that I didn't have one I realized that I would have to speak. "So how is everything back at home?"

Nodding her head she said, "Good. Your father is rarely home as usual and Kent is home for the week." She paused and ran her hand down her velour pants. Looking up at me she said, "Oh, and I saw Owen Linley. You know Dr. Linley, the plastic surgeon, his son. Well, he asked about you."

The Kent my mother was referring to was my brother. He was a junior at Boston University and for some reason didn't despise my parents the same way that I did. He and I had never been very close. Possibly because I was such a trouble maker and he didn't appreciate the fact that my parents had to pay so much attention to me when I was younger. That meant less attention for Kent.

"Wonderful." I told my mother. Owen Linley and I had gone to school with one another up until last year when I started my performing arts high school. He would never have told me that he was upset when I left, but I could tell. Everyone with in a fifty mile radius of New York could tell.

My mother stood up and I watched her cross her arms. She said, "You know Davis I think he really likes you. I have always thought that. His family is so well off..." She paused for a moment, "Not that money is an issue..."

She continued to ramble on and I found myself praying for Brooke to come down those stairs and take me away from her. I turned toward the stairs and crossed my fingers. Glancing back at my mother, she continued to talk about Owen. The only phrase I caught was, "... and he has those blue eyes. Davis if he weren't sixteen I would date him..." I nearly gagged.

Finally, Brooke emerged from her room looking excellent, but a far cry from her usually everyday fabulous. She wore my favorite AG jeans with a pair of Puma sneakers. Her dark hair was thrown atop her head and securely fastened with a tortoise shell clip. She sorted through her black Kate Spade bucket tote for her keys to the car.

I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping that she would soon find them. I looked back over to my mother who was still talking about the positives of my dating Owen, "...I mean, Davis, do you know what kinds of deals I would get at his office..." She said referring to the fact that Owen's father was my mother's plastic surgeon.

Granted, Owen was an attractive person and I could possibly put aside the fact that when we were five he threw a handful of worms down my pants. I was trying not to hold anything against anyone who did anything to me in my past, well other than my mother. Back to Owen. He had these blue eyes that would make every girl in New York State swoon. His perfectly chiseled cheekbones looked like something his father could have created only with a knife and some collagen. Okay fine. Yes I found him attractive. Found being the key word, but we will get into that a little later.

"Davis." Brooke said. I whipped my head around to see Brooke throwing the car keys at me. "Start 'er up." She said.

"Gladly." I said turning toward the door.

I started the car and moved to the passenger side. Fiddling with the radio, I finally found a mediocre station. I sorted through her glove compartment. Tons of pieces of paper emerged from the small space. Parking tickets, detention slips, and what seemed to be a note. I pulled it out.

Brooke, I know it was wrong and I am here to say I am sorry. I never in a million years mean to hurt you and I know Peyton is sorry too. I don't expect you to accept my apology right now, but I would hope eventually you will. -Lucas

Confused, I threw the paper back into the compartment just in time. Brooke hopped into the car, "You better thank me for pulling you out of the fiery mouth of hell."

"Thanks." I said as I pulled my hair into a low ponytail.

"Oh," She said, "here are your contacts."

"Thank you. Can't go to school without them."

"Yeah people might get to know the real you and we wouldn't that to happen now would we?"

I shook my head, raised an eyebrow and looked back at her, "You're exactly right."

The car ride was silent until we finally pulled into the parking lot. Right next to us was Lucas red truck. He sat waiting for Brooke. She climbed out of the car and was engulfed by Lucas' muscular arms. Into her ear he whispered, "Sorry about Friday night. I just wasn't in the mood to go out. I was upset that we lost." He pulled away and said, "You understand, right?"

Brooke nodded and he kissed her on the forehead, "I totally understand."

A smiling Lucas put his arm around her waist. "Hey Davis."

"What's up Lucas?"

"Nothing. Preparing myself for another fun filled day at the always wonderful Tree Hill High."

I smiled at his comment and started to speak but was interrupted by Haley. She intertwined her arm with mine. "Ready?" She asked me.

"As ever."

We walked into school and down the hallways. People were continuing to whisper. "Don't worry. They will eventually get bored with you and move on." Haley said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"When will that be?"

"When ever someone new comes and takes your place as the talk of the town."

I smiled and she did the same. Nathan pulled her away from me. "What happened with you last night?" I overheard him ask her.

She looked back at me and whispered to him, "Do we have to talk about this here?"

Looking down at the ground, he sighed and said, "No, fine. Later. But we really have got to talk."

"Fine." She said under her breath as we started to walk away.

"Everything okay?" I asked her sincerely worried.

She nodded, "Yeah, perfect." She smiled at me. I could see right through her translucent smile. She was lying. Nothing was perfect. If she expected me to believe her she had another thing coming.

"Ya know Haley, we may have just become friends and I may only be fifteen, but if you ever need anyone to talk to..."

"I know, I know." She looked at her watch and quickly changed the subject, "You're going to be late for class." She pushed me toward the door of my English class.

"I won't be late my class is right here," I said pointing to the door.

"Okay fine. Then I am going to be late." She started to run down the hall, "I will talk to you at lunch." She yelled.

I walked into my classroom and found my seat behind the girl with braces and what seemed to be orange hair. She looked me up and down. Once I sat, she turned back to me and said, "Heard you went to a party at Nathan Scott's house Friday night."

Nodding I said, "Yeah, that is true."

"I also heard you are Brooke Davis' cousin."

"Also true."

"Oh yeah, I heard one more thing too."

I was gradually becoming irritated with the quizzical girl in front of me, "What would that be?"

"That you are a slut like your cousin."

I felt my lung fill. I wanted to punch this girl so hard that she would fall over. I took a deep breath, "My cousin is not a slut."

"Whore's stand up for each other." The girl said under her breath as she turned back around.

I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled it. Into her ear I whispered, "You are going to wish you had someone to stand up for you when I am finished with you." I raised my fist and quickly lowered it to her face. It fit right into the crevice of her eye socket. When I saw the look on her face I knew I was in trouble.

The next thing I knew I was sitting cross-legged in a chair in the principles office wondering how I had gotten there. And then I remembered. I stood up for Brooke.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four...

Tighter, tighter. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that when I opened them this would all go away. I opened one eye, slowly, and then the other. Nope, I was still here, except now I had a splitting headache.

Watching the door carefully as I held my breath I wondered what she would say when she found out. I guess I would find out sooner or later. Here she was, sooner than later.

She scratched her head, looked at me, and crossed her arms over her chest. I wondered what she was thinking. If she was ashamed of me, if she wished I was still in New York, if she wished I wasn't her daughter. She didn't speak and as usual the tension was there. I almost prayed that Brooke would come soon so there would be someone else to start the conversation.

I watched her rub her temples and close her eyes. "Davis, why do you give me a headache?"

For a moment, I felt guilty and then a moment after that, for the first time in my life, I felt lonely and confused, not knowing where I fit in here. Back home I was a tough city girl. I was my own person. Guys adored me for my outgoing nature and the way I could be one of the guys and then seconds later be the best they had ever had. Here I was Brooke's cousin, feeling like all of a sudden I had something to live up to.

I shrugged my shoulders at my mother and she sighed. My eyes fell toward the floor, studying the lack of pattern in the multicolored carpet. My attention drifted off. Out of Tree Hill, out of the south, and back home in NYC.

I remembered my last night at home. Owen took me out for dinner and a movie. The look on his face when I told him I was leaving played over in my head. Looking back on our relationship now I realize what we had was something special and that maybe, just maybe part of me actually had feelings for him.

Pushing the thoughts and feelings of Owen Linley I looked up. Brooke, my mother, and the principal stood in front of me. I felt like crawling back into my hole. I nervously stood up and followed them into the principal's office.

Looking at them I felt like I might be sick.

The door slowly opened and a woman walked in. Perfect, I thought, someone else to tell me what I did wrong.

"Davis, this is Mrs. Cooke our Guidance councler here at Tree Hill High, I thought you might like to talk to her."

Brooke looked at me. She knew what I was thinking. I was disgusted with the fact that they brought in some uncertified woman in here to talk to me about my problems. This principal didn't understand that back in New York I had my own psychologist that I went to see four times a week. That may sound like a big deal, but in New York its nothin'.

I gave a half-hearted smile and said, "Okay thank you."

She thought I was being sincere and she smiled back. "Anything to help a girl in need."

Who did this woman think she was? A girl in need? Please.

Brooke cracked a smile and looked at if she might start hysterically laughing any minute.

"Lets get started, shall we? I have a... appointment at five this evening in New York, and I really can't miss it." My mother said, desperate to get this show on the road. If you can't already tell she was not the "PTA-Room Mother" type. Come to think of it I don't think she ever stepped foot in any of my schools in New York.

I smirked at her and then looked back at the principal who had just began speaking. "Okay, as you know Davis is here because last period she..."

"I hit a girl." I blurted out.

Brooke laughed at me, "At least she isn't denying it."

I smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"That is a good point Brooke and because she isn't denying it we are only going to give her in school suspension for a week." The principal, Mrs. Katz said.

My smile fell off, "You're kidding me."

"No, Davis, this is very serious. We don't just hit people here." Mrs. Katz leaned forward in her chair.

"I didn't just 'hit her' Mrs. Katz." I said.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" She said narrowing her eyes at me.

I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs. "To be blunt, she was calling me a slut."

"That is no reason to hit someone Davis." Mrs. Katz said as she shook her head at me.

I pointed to Brooke, "She was calling Brooke one too."

"That bitch." Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke! Language." Mrs. Katz screeched.

I looked over at my completely uninterested mother. She was painting her nails, if you can believe that. If you can't too bad, she was.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Mrs. Katz, "What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and take it?"

She nodded her head.

"I didn't realize southern women were supposed to be meek and submissive." I said, crossing my arms. Now we were playing mind games.

"We aren't all completely passive, Davis." Brooke said, pushing me.

"Don't do that." I said to her through clinched teeth, "I just hit someone."

She smirked and we looked back at the principal who was getting aggravated. "Davis, southern women are not docile."

"Mrs. Katz, I was standing up for myself and if I am going to be condemned for that, then fine," I stood up and put my hand on the door knob, "and truthfully if I had it to do again," I looked back at her, "I would have hit her harder."

Brooke followed me out and I heard my mother ask the principal if we were finished. When she left, she didn't even say goodbye. I didn't see her again for six months and I didn't mind.

The rest of the day flew by. It was one of those days where you don't remember anything that happened, you just remember getting up and sometimes you don't even remember that.

I met up with Haley in the parking lot after school. She didn't bring up she and Nathan, so I didn't even bother asking what was going on earlier in the day. It wasn't worth it.

"Look," She whispered pointing to Brooke and Lucas.

"What?" I whispered back. Have you ever noticed that when someone whispers to you, it is nearly impossible to not whisper back? Just a little something I had observed in my years.

"Its happening again."

"What is?"

"It's that time of year again. There love is blossoming." Haley said as she put her arm around me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as I got into her car.

She started it and said, "If you haven't noticed... they have this love-hate relationship that no one, no one can understand. Not even them."

"Oh." I said fastening my seat belt.

"But when the fighting is over and everything is said and done they always end up together."

"That's nice." I said.

"Stop lying."

I smiled at her and she laughed. Pulling out of the parking lot, Nathan knocked on Haley's window.

"We need to talk." He said leaning into her window.

"Nathan, not now." She whispered to him.

"Then when Hales, when are we going to talk about this?" His voice was raising and I turned away, looking out the window.

I saw Lucas and Brooke. He was leaning over her at her car. I smiled, happy that she was happy but the smile quickly faded when I realized that I wasn't, happy that is.

Nathan and Haley continued arguing and Brooke and Lucas continued smiling and there I sat in between the two extremes longing to feel something, anything and feeling painfully alone.

**Author Note:** I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. Davis is a complicated person to write and the fact that I am living a complicated and busy life doesn't help the matter any. BUT, never the less, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Still despise Davis? Please tell me, I am dying to know!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Note**: Thanks to everyone who decided to give Davis a chance. I really, really appreciate it.

Chapter Five...

Back in New York, at my old school, an average day consisted of plays, reading the occasional Robert Frost cluster of poems, and singing, if you pleased. I could wake up, stroll into class nearly thirty minutes late, and no one would ever question me. It was extremely liberal. It was a 'make or break your own destiny' type situation. I was defintly breaking mine.

Here in Tree Hill Brooke woke me up, never the same time anyday, we would get dressed sharing clothes, shoes and make up, and occasionally grab a granola bar but if we forgot it was no big deal. Our clothes would just fit better that day and we would look a teensy bit trimmer to make the girls envy us, mainly Brooke, just a little more.

This morning was no different. Eye continued to say on me as I walked into school with my cousins. Although the whispers had not completely ceased they had decreased a noteable amount. A homely looking red head smiled at me with her head slightly lowered. I smiled back at her and then slowly turned around watching her shuffle to her class.

Brooke cocked her head to one side and narrowed her eyes at me. She shoved her hands into the back pockets of her new Seven jeans. As she opened her mouth to speak to me her attention drifted toward a blonde she could see over the hedges. It was a guy. He was talking to Peyton, and laughing. As the guy turned around I realized who it was. It was Lucas.

"I'll see you after school." Brooke said, putting her hand on my arm and chewing on her bottom lip. She hurried over to Lucas.

Peyton looked nervous. She adjusted her backpack and put her hands into her pockets.

Brooke gave a half smile to them and wrapped her arm around Lucas'. I watched them talk for a moment and then she pulled him away from Peyton.

Lucas looked back at Peyton.

Her face showed no emotion.

I watched Lucas and Brooke argue as he walked her to class. The arm that was not intertwined with Lucas' was flailing in the air. Even the distance between Brooke and I couldn't keep her traveling voice away. Bits and pieces of the arguement traveled into my ears.

"Oh please... if I had a nickel for everytime you told me that..." She would say.

"...well if I had a _penny_ for everytime you called me a liar... what am I not supposed to have friends..."

Confused, I tugged at the bottom of my Moshino turtleneck, pulled my dark brown hair into a high ponytail and headed for my first hour class.

* * *

On my walk to the library, I was silent. The thing about Tree Hill that had changed me more than anything was the fact that no one knew me here and I had the chance of a lifetime. I could make myself into who ever I wanted to be. No one was making my decisions for me here and if I screwed up, there was no one to blame it on other than myself.

In a way, that scared me. Knowing that I was in charge now. No one was here to take care of me, babysit me, make sure that I did everything perfectly, just as my mother wanted.

I opened the door to the library and casually walked in. The comfort I felt when inside a library was nearly insane. The idea that peoples lives, their stories lived in this single room and that I could read about it was unfathomable.

Reaching inside my backpack I pulled out 'Leaves of Grass' by Walt Whitman. As I opened the book, a tiny slip of paper fell out. "'Of life immense in passion, pulse, and power...' Davis, your level head and outgoing nature will surely help you conquer Tree Hill just as you hoped. Best Regards. Yours, -O"

I smiled at the note and stuck it back inside the book. I sat it on the table I was sitting at and slowly stood up. I walked toward a section where I was sure I had more than likely read every book in it.

As I finished reading the first page of on of my favorite classics, I felt some one standing behind me. I turned around.

"Anna Karenina. Nice." He said.

"Tell me, Lucas, why is it the only times we met we discuss literature?"

Reaching toward the bookshelf he shrugged saying, "There's nothing quite like a good book, huh?"

I smirked at his comment and looked back down at my book, "You and Brooke seem to be getting along swimmingly."

"For today." He pulled a book off the shelf and said, "How about you and Brooke?"

"Hm." I looked up from the book, "All happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way." I said, quoting the first like of the book in my hands.

"Sometimes I wonder if Tolstoy was possibly describing my family situation in that sentance."

"How so?"

He looked at his watchless wrist and then at the clock on the wall, "Defintly don't have time for that right now."

Nodding, I said, "Understandable. Everyone's life here seems to be a long story."

"Including you?"

"Including me."

We walked over to the table I was originally sitting at and he said, "Maybe we should make time, ya know, have a story night sometime when..."

I looked down at the table, "Brooke isn't around?"

"Right, sorry. Sometimes I forget. We're so up and down..."

Looking up I said, "Say no more. It's in the past. Don't worry."

I could feel his eyes on me. I chewed on my bottom lip and crossed my arms.

"Okay, I am sure you don't want to hear this, but I am sure you have heard it before. You look identical to Brooke right now."

My stomach tied in knots. Why was this happening? Brooke and I were starting to get on the right track. I was almost starting to feel at home, well barely. I was beginning to sort out my feelings for Owen. And then I looked up into those ocean blue eyes and I melted. I smiled at him.

"Davis! Are you in here? Davis Griffin!" A voice yelled from the door.

The librarian shoosed the voice.

"Sorry." It whispered.

I quickly stood up from the table, threw my things into my backpack, and headed for the door. Haley stood there waiting for me.

Without looking back, I could tell he was looking at me.

"Hey." I whispered to Haley.

"Whats going on?" She said looking at me and then at Lucas.

I shook my head, "Nothing, lets just go," and walked out of the library never looking back to see what I had left at that table.

A perfect guy, a classic book, and my New York frame of mind.

**Author Note:** Okay, I am sure some people are hating the Lucas/Davis interaction, but I am sorry there are going to be times in the story where they are talking to one another. Hopefully everyone will continue to give her a chance. Love u all!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The house was empty and the silence was wearing on me. At home I was used to the silence. I felt more uncomfortable when there was noise, rather than quiet. I sat on the edge of the queen size bed I slept on every night. I slowly stood up and starred. I starred at the room like I had never starred at it before. I studied the room.

From the doorway it looked perfect. The bed was always made, thanks to the housekeeper Olga, and the hardwoods maple floor was pristine as if they were mopped and waxed on a daily basis. Nothing lay on the floor like the average teenagers room and the closet doors were closed. It didn't even look lived in.

If you looked real close, there were imperfections.

Six inches above the head of the bed was a small crack in the shape of a y. About three feet from that, a discoloration, of sorts, in the paint stood out so much that it took me by surprise that I had not previously noticed. Chips and scratches in the floor proved that people actually did live in the room before I was here.

I sat back down on the end on the bed and put my hands in my lap. I wondered what everyone was doing back home, whether Owen missed me, whether or not my parents missed me, and if my father had even realized that I was gone.

On my dresser sat a card Haley had given me the day before, the day that I almost got suspended. I picked it up and read the contents.

_Davis,_

_Don't worry. Everything will become normal, or as close as possible, soon enough I promise. If it doesn't then I won't make you go to anymore basketball games. :) Call me if you need me. _

_Haley_

I smiled. It felt nice to know that there was someone in this tiny town that actually cared about my well being.

Throwing myself back on the bed, I heard commotion downstairs. I really didn't want to get up and walk down there so I compromised with myself and walked to the intercom on the other side of the room.

Pressing the buzzer, I paged Olga. "Olga, its Davis. Is there someone down there?"

"No, Miss Davis. Is there no one down here." She said, her thick Swedish accent oozing from the words.

I nodded. Content with the situation I laid back down on the bed and dozed off.

* * *

Cheerleading practice was entering its third hour and an annoyed Brooke climbed on top of a chair. "I don't think anyone here is really trying VERY HARD!" She said, screeching the last two words. "Now I want to get out of here as much as the next person, but I refuse to look like an idiot like the rest of you come game day. Now if you are going to try then stay, but if you are going to stand around here and look completely lethargic then we are better off without you."

Brooke glared at Peyton. The anger in her eyes was so present that Peyton quickly turned away. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly turned around. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brooke standing in front of one of the freshman varsity cheerleaders.

"Why don't you leave her alone Brooke?" Peyton said. About six girls gasped and watched Peyton approach Brooke. Peyton had known Brooke long enough to know that her bark is worse than her bite.

Brooke whipped her head around. Her ponytail almost hitting her in the face. She put her hands on her hip, "Why don't you stop boning my boyfriend and mind your own business."

Peyton cocked her head to the side and ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair. "Just because you and Lucas are in the off phase and are having problems doesn't mean that you have to take it out of the squad."

Throwing her pompoms in the air, Brooke said, "Don't you get it Peyton? If it weren't for you there would be no off phase." Her hands rested back on her hips, "You are the root of all my problems."

The younger squad member's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls, while the older members were used to Peyton and Brooke's occasional argument.

"Why is it my fault if while you were at the mall Lucas found someone he could actually hold a conversation with?"

Brooke and Peyton were now standing less than six inches from one another, "I never thought I had to worry about my best friend..." Brooke said through clinched teeth.

"It's no my fault he would rather talk to me about literature than to you about climbing the popularity chain..."

Laney Collins, a senior cheerleader, took Peyton's arm and pulled her away from Brooke. "Come on Peyton, leave it alone."

Peyton pulled her arm away from Laney. "Fine." Peyton walked over to the bleachers and picked up her bag. "Have fun and good luck finding a replacement, Brooke."

Brooke's arms were crossed over her chest so tightly that she could hardly breathe. The fact that her best friend had basically called her an egotistical idiot didn't help matters much.

She looked around the gym. Everyone was staring at her. "What!" She screamed. "Like you have never seen Peyton and I fight?" She chewed on her bottom lip. "Everyone get your pompoms."

No one moved.

"I am the damn Captain and I said get your pompoms!"

Quickly, everyone ran to their bags and pulled out the pompoms.

"Teresa," Brooke said. "Start 'Yes We're Back' and no claps. Backhand spring on the first three and back tucks on the rest."

Teresa nodded and the squad started to cheer.

"Yes. We're back and better than before. The ravens are here to rock the floor. So c'mon crowd..."

Brooke could hear the chants continue as she walked out of the gym. When she finally reached the bathroom she broke down. She slid down the wall, curled up into a ball, and did what she had needed to do for so long. Cry.

She didn't know how long she had been there when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello?" A voice said. It was familiar but Brooke couldn't distinguish it.

"Down here." Brooke said, sniffling.

"Brooke? Is that you? Why are you in the guy's locker room?"

She didn't even feel like being embarrassed. "Down here." She answered again.

The voice stood over her. It was someone she hadn't expected to see but anyone was better than Lucas or Peyton.

Brooke looked up and Jake looked down at her, confused.

* * *

Music played from the bathroom and water accompanied it. "You do not know how much this hurts me. To say these things that I don't want to say. But have to say them anyway..." Maroon Five was being sung from the bathroom.

He walked a little closer. The mirror was fogged and he could see the outline of a body through the clear shower curtain.

Davis wasn't paying attention. She filled her hand with shampoo and scrubbed it into her hair. The hot water running down her back felt so good. She let the water rinse her hair and slowly turned around.

Someone was standing in the bathroom. Watching her... shower.

She peaked her head out through the shower curtain. "Nathan!" Davis quickly turned off the water and yelled, "Get out!"

Stepping out of the bathroom, she almost slid on a puddle of water. She threw her robe on and wrapped her soaking hair in a towel.

Nathan sat in her room, on the edge of her bed, reading Haley's note. "What happened?" He asked her, holding the note in the air.

Snatching it out of his hand, she said with narrowed eyes, "None of your business."

He shrugged his shoulders and lay back on her bed.

She took the towel off of her head and shook it so the water from her hair went all over the room. She looked at Nathan, "Are all Tree Hill Raven's assholes," She combed her hair and turned toward the mirror, "or are you a rarity?"

"Depends who you ask." Nathan said as her adjusted a pillow under his head.

Davis walked toward him and pulled the pillow out from under his head, "Well I am asking you."

He sat up, "Well I am pleading the fifth." He winked at her and Davis rolled her eyes.

Nathan got off the bed and walked toward her dresser. He picked up her sunglasses and put them on, thinking that through her sunglasses Nathan could see Tree Hill the way Davis did. No luck. It still looked like the lackluster, bore-town he had grown up with.

Davis walked into her closet and said, "I feel like I should read you your rights."

He followed her into the closet, "Please do."

She whipped her head around and her hair hit him in the face. "Sorry," She genuinely said.

Nathan leaned in closer to her, "Your eyes... their..."

Davis turned around quickly. "Don't tell okay."

"Turn around." Nathan said with his hand on the small of her back. The terry cloth of the robe felt good on his hands.

Slowly, Davis turned back around. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"No," He said, "Open them."

Davis opened her eyes.

"Jesus, Davis. Those are beautiful."

"Please, don't make a big deal about it."

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked him.

"Ah Davis Griffin, this reverse psychology is not going to work on me." He said as he put his hands on her hips.

"I was being serious."

"So was I." He whispered into her ear.

When he pulled away he saw that she was smiling. She walked back into the room and Nathan sat down on the bed. "So do you even need those contacts? Like to see?"

"Nathan, I told you. Don't make a big deal about it."

"I'm not. I'm just curious." He put his hands on his knees. "Lemme see one more time then I sware, boy scouts honor, I won't say anything else."

Davis moved toward him.

He put his hands on her face.

"Gorgeous."

"Okay, Nathan, nothing else about the eyes."

"No," He said with his hands still on her face, "I was talking about you."

Before Davis knew it, her lips were touching Nathan's. His soft lips opened and his tongue slid into her mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed and ran his hand over her collarbone. Her skin was so soft there. His hand slowly moved down and Davis pulled away.

"No, Nathan, I can't do this."

"What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong Nathan? You love Haley. She is the only friend I have here. I can't do this to her." Davis sat up and looked down at Nathan, "I'm sorry." She put her head into her hands, "I think you should go."

She couldn't even look up to see what Nathan would do, but when she finally looked up the first thing she saw, was the note from Haley. She could only see one part. The part that said, "Everything will be normal, or as close as possible."

Davis lay back on the bed, looked up at the ceiling and said, "If this is normal, then I am screwed."

**Author Note:** Tell me what you think! I totally love reviews and the more I get the faster the ideas start to flow!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

The kitchen was freezing. For some strange and ungodly reason the heat shut off two hours ago, right after Nathan left. Let me rephrase that, right after I made Nathan leave. I mean, come on, does he think I am crazy. Yes he is attractive if you like that whole, basketball player perfect abs/arms/ass but Haley is my best – well- my only friend in Tree Hill and I am not about to screw that up over some horny sexually charged moment. I'm right aren't I?

Jesus, I sure hope so because it took all I had to tear myself away from Nathan Scott. Those ice blue eyes that looked at me like no one has ever looked at me before. The way he looked into my eyes made me feel like I was someone else, like I wasn't Davis Griffin- cousin of Brooke Davis, girl who got suspended for fighting, all around trouble maker. He made me feel like I could do no wrong.

Maybe that is what he does to all girls. He sucks them in using those lines about how amazingly beautiful their eyes are and how perfect they are and then he spits them right back out. Whatever he does, he does it well but I am not about to be another one of those girls that Nathan Scott uses and abuses. He was either going to have me, all of me or none of me and if he thinks that the line about my eyes is going to get all of me... he has another thing coming.

But, whatever, two can play his game. I can use and abuse just as much as the next person. I just have to make sure I don't get hurt... like last time.

There was a guy back in New York, Trey Loinstein, he was a senior when I was a freshman. He was the lead in all the plays and he told me, a lowly freshman, that he would get me the starring role in the next school play. I was stoked. Freshmen don't get lead roles in plays. Then I found out, from Owen, that Trey thought that if he got me into the play then I would sleep with him. He was wrong, but what was even more wrong was what I did to him.

I was furious that someone would do something like that so it was time for payback. To make a long story short, I fell for him and I fell hard. I thought I might have been in love with him until he kicked me to the curb just like he had done with all his other girl friends. I felt so stupid.

I wasn't about to let that happen again.

Letting out a long sigh I rested my head on the end of the couch and was about a minute away from a perfect nap when Brooke came storming in the door, yelling, and cursing up a storm.

"This is bullshit. Pure bullshit." She threw her bag to the ground and started walking toward the living room as she pulled off her light pink workout top and tossed it to the floor. "How the hell could she just quit and right before state? What does she think I am? Some kinda magician? Does she think I can just make some replacement magically appear and magically learn all the routines that we have been working on for five fucking months! Unbelievable... un-fucking-believable..."

Brooke yelled as she stomped up the stairs. She looked down at me, "Davis! Turn the heat on! It is a fucking igloo in here!"

"There is no heat. Call someone and ask them what the deal is because my fingers and toes are about to freeze off." I said back to her ask I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

She put her hands on her hips, "You're kidding me?"

I shook my head, "Not kidding."

"Ahhh!" Brooke screamed stomping her feet. "Can this day get any worse?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "My best friend and I hate each other. My boyfriend and I are broken up. My cheerleading career is over. I am about to freeze to death and my face medication is on back order. I am turning into an acne faced Eskimo single loser!" She screeched. The screeches slowly turned into tears and before I knew it my cousin was doubled over sobbing into her ice cold hands.

I walked up the stairs and put my hand on her back, "Hey Brooke, um, I know this probably won't mean anything to you but um... I don't think you look anything like an Eskimo and your skin..." She looked up at me, "is impeccable."

She sniffled, "You're just saying that cause you have to."

"I don't have to say anything to you, I am saying that because its true." I smiled at her and pointed at the bathroom, "Now go try to take a hot bath and we will go get sushi for dinner or something."

Brooke nodded and slowly stood up. I remained sitting on the top step of the stairs. She put her hand on the doorknob, "Hey Davis." I turned around, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get in there," I shooed her, "I'm hungry and I could definitely go for some good ol' California rolls."

She opened the door and I heard the water running. I looked down the stairs and saw the front door open. It was Haley.

I raced down the stairs to meet her. Her eyes were red. She had been crying.

"Haley, what's wrong?" I asked her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"its Nathan." She said, fighting back tears, "I just saw him, I mean, he was at my house and I kissed him and he smelled like a girl."

"I don't see why that is a bad thing if he is using feminine body soap..."

"No Davis, I am being serious. I think he is cheating on me." She sighed and sat down on the leather couch in the living room. "I called him earlier and he didn't answer. He was probably at her house. I just don't know what to do anymore Davis. I mean, I know we were having problems but I..." She whispered, "I didn't think it was this serious."

"Maybe you are over reacting Haley. Maybe he was playing basketball or eating or something." I said, trying to reason with her even thought I very well knew he was doing none of those things.

"Maybe he was, but he usually answers his phone when he is playing basketball and I don't know who he would be playing with." She paused, "Maybe he was just shooting around by himself and then he went home to take a shower and he was out of soap so he had to use his mom's soap..."

My eyes got wide. Haley really wanted to believe that Nathan wouldn't cheat on her. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't either, but I knew that wasn't true. He might not be cheating on her, but he had tried. He just was unsuccessful.

"Do you think that is what happened?" Haley asked, looking up at me. Her eyes pleaded with me to agree with her.

I nodded my head quickly, "That has got to be what happened. That makes total sense and so what if he uses his mom's soap right?"

Haley smiled and ran her hand down her crossed leg. She looked up at me, "You're right." She nodded her head as if she was still trying to tell herself he was not cheating on her. "Completely right."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I turned around and asked her, "Want something to drink?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I gotta go. I just needed someone to talk to." She stood up and walked toward the door. I was in the kitchen making myself a hot chocolate, "Hey Davis."

I whipped my head around, "What's up?"

"Thanks for listening."

I smiled, "No problem. Anytime. I am always up for listening." I winked and watched the leave the house.

I let out one long sigh and looked up at the ceiling, "God if you are listening, please, please fix all this crazy drama." I shook my head and looked down at my toes, which were turning a strange color of blue and purple. I looked back up, "And while you're at it... maybe fix the heat. Just a thought."

Brooke came running down the stairs. She had on a sweatshirt, sweatpants, a knitted hat, thermal socks, and a gaiter around her neck. "Okay." She said, "I am starved. Let's go eat."

"You are insane if you think I am going to let you leave the house looking like that." I said looking her up and down.

"You are insane if you think that I would leave the house dressed like this." She pulled the sweatshirt, pants, hat, and socks off to reveal jeans and a v-neck purple sweater. She stepped into her brown and purple suede pumps and grabbed her purse.

"That is much better." I stared at her belt, "I believe someone has been shopping in my closet."

She smiled and opened the door, "I believe someone is buying dinner."

I walked out the door and looked back at her, "You have got to be kidding."

"Nope, serious as a heart attack." She unlocked the car and we both got in. "So what's the deal with the heat?"

"Lack of you mean?"

"Right?"

"Well, like two hours ago, or so, I got out of the shower and then like thirty minutes later it was freezing."

We pulled out of the driveway, "That is so weird, because I went to get gas before I came home and my credit card wouldn't work so I had to use cash and..."

"God forbid!"

"No really I hate using cash and so I went into the gas station, I hate going in the gas station by the way..."

And there we sat in the car just talking. Right at that moment, we weren't relatives, we weren't cousins, we weren't enemies we were just... friends. And I didn't mind the slightest bit.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

The lights were dimmed and a smell of raw tuna lingered through the air. Across the restaurant, toward the bar, the lights were red and hot beaming down on a table of five men in their mid thirties all sipping on sake. I narrowed my eyes focusing in on their every move. The biggest one, named Charles which I could tell by the way they said 'Oh Charles" while they laughed, leaned forward and started to tell a joke. The man across from him, whose name I did not know, raised his right eyebrow and tapped the red headed man seated next to him on the shoulder.

Brooke did the same to me, "Davis?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Davis?" Her long brown hair was thrown atop her head and she chewed on her French manicured thumb nail.

I shook my head and whipped it toward her, "What's up?" I took a long drink from my glass of water and put a chopstick in my mouth. I chewed on the end of the stick as I drummed the other on the smooth mahogany table top. As I stared as Brooke I realized why she was the talk of Tree Hill. She had the most perfect eyes, the way they changed from green to brown to blue with out her even knowing, the way her dark brown hair was so shiny and smooth, and the way that with even the smallest grin her dimples caved in like valleys.

"So," She said with out moving her eyes from the chef in front of us, "I was thinking." She paused and leaned toward the Asian cook, "No cucumbers, please." She winked at him, "Thanks." He smiled and she continued, "Anyways." Brooke put her hands on my shoulders, "I've been thinking that we need to go on a vacation."

My mouth dropped open, but before I could speak she quickly continued. Waving her finger in my face she said, "No, no not a big one. Not like to Cabo San Lucas or anything but to maybe... I dunno, somewhere fun."

I crossed my arms over my chest and scratched my head, "I don't know how you are going to get your parents to let you do this. We have school, you have cheerleading..."

"Actually, cheerleading is really sucking." She took a sip from her diet coke and looked back up at me, "Peyton quit and I am one person short. The district games are in a week." The chef held up a plate full of California rolls and Brooke nodded. "There is no way I can find someone and teach them the routines in that short notice." She stuffed an entire roll in her mouth. "Its impossible," Brooke mouth was completely full and was almost inaudible.

I pulled the chopstick from my mouth and looked at her, "Well I don't know what to tell you. I'd help you if I could..."

"That's it!" Brooke screeched her mouth still full with the raw fish and rice mixture. All the men at the table in the bar turned to look at her. Charles mouthed something to the red head and he turned to look. He gave us a goofy smile and I rolled my eyes. "You can be the fill in." She jumped out of the chair.

I shook my head rapidly, "No Brooke. No way."

"Come on Davis." She took my hand in hers, "It'll be fun."

"No," I said as I pulled my hand away, "It won't be."

"Fine." Brooke said, sitting down on the chair. "If you want you're good ol' cousin to look like a fool in a week then that is just fine. Scouts from schools that want me to cheer for them will be there and then because our routine sucks serious ass they won't want me anymore ruining my dreams of cheering for collegiate football once and for all." She turned to me and cocked her head to the side, "How will you be able to sleep at night knowing that your loving cousin, moi, will never get to live out her lifetime dream of being a college cheerleader?" She closed her eyes, "All those fans in school colors following cheers for their college lead by me." She quickly opened her eyes, "Guess that'll never happen, now will it?"

I took a bite from the roll and looked at her, "Guess not."

"Bitch." Brooke said, as she rummaged through her purse for her cell phone.

"Slut." I said ripping the cell phone from her hand. I opened the phone before she had even realized I had it. "One missed call." I sang as I searched to see who it was. "Jake Cell?" I looked up at her, "Jake Cell!" I held the phone in front of her face, "What is Jake Jagielski doing calling you?"

"Hmm, guess that is for me to know and for you to find out." She said, taking the phone from my hand and standing up. "Now if you will excuse me..."

I grabbed her arm, "No I will not. What is going on?" I said through clinched teeth. I whispered, "What about you and Lucas?"

"That is seriously confidential information Davis." She started to walk away, toward the exit.

Before Icould think, I blurted out, "I will do the cheer thing if you tell me."

She whipped around and walked, quickly, toward me. Brooke put out her hand and said, "Deal."

Again without thinking, I agreed. I put my hand in hers and shook, "Deal."

"Well," She said, throwing her phone back into her purse, "Okay, so the other day Peyton and I got in that huge fight. This was when she quit the cheerleading squad." I nodded. "Well I was really upset and I ran to the first door that I could find. It just happened to be the guy's locker room." I smirk. "Davis, I wasn't embarrassed. Do you know how many times I have been in there? Well there was the time with Tim, the time with James Thompson, the time with... well the two times with Lucas..."

"Okay, please, back to you and Jake."

"Right, I got side tracked. So I am sitting in there on the bathroom floor and Jake comes in."

I interrupted her as I put another roll into my mouth, "Please tell me you didn't seduce him right there on the floor of the guys locker room. Other people could have walked in on you two."

"That's the thing," She started to whisper; "We didn't do anything. We just sat there and talked and... and I didn't mind." She threw her head down onto the table making a loud thud.

The men turned around again and smiled. I coyly smiled back and put my hand on Brooke's head. "That's all."

"That's all!" She lifted her head, "There is something wrong with me. Is there something wrong with me? There is an epidemic. Everyone needs to watch out it's like a disease, a disease that takes all your sex drive and throws it down the toilet never to be seen again." She looked like she might start crying, "I have lost my touch."

I ran my hand over her head, "Brooke you haven't lost your touch."

"I have so. I haven't had sex in... like..." She counted on her fingers, "Four months? Four months. Oh my god I am turning into... a nun or something. What is happening to me Davis? What the hell is going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

She rolled her eyes, "Pass me the wasabi. I think I am going to be here for a while. Waitress!" She said, throwing her hand in the air, "I need two black coffees over here."

"I'm really fine..." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, we are going to stay here until we have this sorted out." Brooke said, winking at the table of men in the bar. Charles stood up and started to walk toward us. He ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" He asked, leaning in toward Brooke.

She leaned toward him, "Good. Better now that you have come over here."

He smiled, "Why don't you come over here and have a few drinks with my boys?"

I rolled my eyes and Brooke took his hand, "Okay, sounds good to me as long as you're buying."

"I'll buy you anything you want sweetheart."

She winked at him and I grabbed her arm. "She's seventeen!" I screamed in his face. I threw thirty dollars on our table.

Brooke hit me on the arm, "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Listen just because you haven't had sex in like four months doesn't mean that you want to sleep with the first guy who wants to buy you a drink."

"You're right." She looked back at the guy and winked. Then looked back at me, "I usually wait for the second or third guy.

"Come on. Let's go home." I said, pulling her toward the car.

"Can I at least get some coffee?"

"Stop by Starbucks on the way home. Get whatever you want. My treat."

"Hell yes." She said, jumping into the car.

I turned my head and stared out the window.

"Hey Davis." Brooke said.

"What?" I asked without moving.

"Thanks."

I looked back at her, "No problem." I smiled, "So how about that coffee?"


End file.
